


Angels and Demons

by LyndiaFox



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: 梗概：Jason Todd这只恶魔特别喜欢找天上那群家伙寻衅挑事。尤其是一名叫做Timothy Drake的天使。而Tim的任务就是监视这只被派往Gotham兴风作浪的恶魔。





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixeltasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeltasumi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Angels and Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761358) by [Pixeltasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeltasumi/pseuds/Pixeltasumi). 



 

Jason Todd是魔鬼。嗯，不对。他并非魔鬼 **本人** ，但他在其手下工作。而且他就如魔鬼般英俊潇洒、风流倜傥——从各种意义上来讲的风流。同时他也是业务好手，爱岗敬业。

 

不久前他才欣然接受了上头的提拔。这代表他不但可以降临到人世，现在还可以搞事情了——或者说工作，这是恶魔的工作。不必再像一个植物人那样眼巴巴地瞧着，他终于可以踏上他 **最爱的** 城市的街道了。

 

**Gotham** 。

 

没错，Gotham是名副其实的混乱之都，挑拨起来一定很有趣。此地的居民极容易被恶魔的低语、暧昧的撩拨所影响。这块地方如此容易受人摆布，如此渴望着遵从他的意志。谁又会拒绝自己的 **真实** 欲望呢。

 

他目前对Gotham的痴迷还有另一个原因。不仅仅因为城里有很多骗子和罪犯，哦太多了。还因为这座城市 **不仅** 被魔王的法眼亲自相中，它还是天上那群朋友也感兴趣的地方。

 

天上的朋友指的是上帝老儿和那些卑躬屈膝的小小和平使者。找他们麻烦的乐趣几乎是翻倍的。那些自大的家伙们，扬起高傲的头颅，良善得从不愿 **认真** 干一架。

 

他曾经 **试过** 激怒一个天使，我靠那右勾拳 **真漂亮** 。不过自从Jason被那些伪善的娘娘腔们禁足之后就再没见过他们动粗了。他被罚在一个角落里站了十几二十年。

 

Jason游走到一个年轻人身边，拦住他的去路，奸笑着凑了过去。“她不会介意的，你该找些乐子了。毕竟， **你** 才是养家糊口的那个人。”他又顺着街道的人流行走，直到看见一位红头发的女士，他跳到她的单车道上。“用枪吧，简单利落。”仿佛害怕别人偷听一样，他耳语道。

 

每一次耳语，每一次他将念头注入人们宝贵的小脑瓜，他都会看到一道精光——犹如流星一般划过人们的瞳孔，彰显着他们有多么脆弱。他不由地大笑了起来，沾沾自喜地离开去寻找更多目标。

 

“谁敢抢劫沃尔玛就可以赢得一根棒棒糖！”他驾轻就熟地纵身一跃，落在消防栓上。脚下军靴与红色金属摩擦发出吱吱响声，但其实他并没有重量。这就是非活物的好处了。

 

“嘿，Bob，今天精神啊！”Jason竖起大拇指对着路上一个西装革履匆匆赶路的男人喊道。

 

“谢谢你，Jason。”秃顶的肥胖男子手上拿着一个甜甜圈，经过时朝他一笑。

 

“这才是我想看到的！不要理会Susan，日子 **从不嫌弃** 甜甜圈！反正你的心脏已经停搏了，不用怕！”他呼喊着，与男人在拐角挥别。

 

有些恶魔曾经是人类的一员，Jason发现自己闲时常常与这类恶魔混在一起。毕竟天使固然高傲，但是，纯种恶魔有时阴沉得该死。

 

他的“辖区”包括了Bob——一只严重超重的恶魔，几年前死于心搏骤停。Susan——一只相当自负的年轻恶魔，她该学习一下如何做一只 **真正的** 恶魔。Roy——像Jason一样。……天生的恶魔？或者说出现。至少他们不可能被生出来。前一天他们还不存在，然后就 **出现** 了。Jason是小队的队长。这是他们挑选驻扎在Gotham的邪恶捣蛋小队。

 

大多数恶魔都是律师的打扮，那才是人世间真正的恶魔。然而Jason发现自己对皮夹克和军靴情有独钟。

 

“好了，我说到哪了……”他在金属消防栓上转了一圈，环顾四周。“哦，有了……”他笑着提起脚步，追上几个少年。撒旦啊，我爱死巡逻日了。

 

“Russell真可爱不是吗，Mark？”他揽住其中一位少年的肩膀，知道他们看不见他但又能感受到些微增加的重量。“Ross就是一个色鬼，真的，Joanne怎么还不跟他分手？”他又靠近另一个满脸粉刺的高中生说道。

 

落在后头看着开始争吵起来的孩子们，他挥了挥手扇去扑面而来的浓重艾科香体喷雾和古龙水气味。

 

“今天找青少年下手啊，是吗？”一个熟悉的声音传入Jason耳中，恶魔转过身，露出比单独工作时更灿烂的笑容。

 

“Timmers！你来了！说实话，我还以为今天你会睡过头不出现了呢，不过我又想起来你是个天使，故意翘班可会遭受死刑的。所以我马上又不担心了。”

 

就如预想的一样，这只天上来的家伙栖在防火梯上，一只脚沿护栏垂下，另一只屈起踩在上面。天使的一只手搭在膝盖上，另一只正将墨玉般的黑发撩到耳后，Jason看得心里小鹿乱撞。

 

“我的任务就是监视你，Jason，而你每天早上都跟我说一样的话。”对方叹了口气，背靠在砖墙上。双翼像他的腿一样往下垂下。

 

“是，但你还没答应晚上也来监视我，所以我只好一直提醒直到你记住啦。”他眨了眨眼，天使再次叹了一口气，并附加上一个白眼。

 

“我他妈才不管Greg怎么样！你再讲一句话我就……”Jason嘴角一挑，手指向那位路过的女士身后伸去。恶魔之手轻轻地沿着肩胛骨一划。“我跟你说…… **离婚吧** ！”暴怒突然浮现在她脸上，她对着手机大叫了起来。

 

Jason回头正好看见那跟屁虫男孩手指一弹，一小团光球不出所料地击中了那名女士。“对不起，我不是那个意思。我们该好好谈谈。过几个小时我就回家……”她什么异状也没发觉，更不用说两个超自然生物了。

 

“你总是那么扫兴。”Jason不满地摇了摇头，继续沿街道走下去。不下片刻，厚重的翅膀扑扇声音过去后，Tim就来到了他身边，负手并肩而行。

 

“你别抱怨的太多，我知道你的同事Roy更扫兴。”Tim浅笑，Jason侧头瞟了他一眼。

 

“呵，那又怎么样？谁可能比你还扫兴？”他对男孩揶揄道，明目张胆地四处伸手，尽可能多地感染街上的人。Tim的双翼一扇，一阵清风将对方的努力尽数抹除。

 

“那是你还没见过我哥哥Dick。”天使轻笑了一声，这次Jason没有嘲弄对方恶心的圣洁姿态，反而也跟着微笑了起来。

 

 

\---------

“今天又被你们这群天使搅糊啦。”Jason撅起嘴叹了口气，用力推了Tim一把，他们正从高楼上眺望着脚下的城市。这是Gotham最高的建筑，Tim也报复性地回推对方。

 

他和其他天使不一样。没有天使敢像这样和他顶嘴和推搡。Jason喜欢这种感觉，就像他喜欢自己的专属天使一样。

 

就算两人种族自古势不两立，他还是觉得Tim那厚重强壮的羽翼美丽极了。对方强健的身体稳稳地支撑着它们，相得益彰。他也不像其他天使那样穿着滑稽的白色套装。感谢上帝。

 

是的。Jason是真的准备感谢 **上帝** 了。

 

当周围其他天使看起来都像披着少年外壳的老干部和葬礼工作者时，Tim穿着黑色的牛仔裤，宽松的纯棉上衣塞在裤腰里，袖管卷起来，脚上蹬着运动鞋；他美得像一场梦。

 

Jason回头看着对方。“不知你有没有想过玩野的，过来黑暗这边。我觉得你会喜欢。”他笑着叠起双臂，俯身趴在护栏的钢架上。“恶魔不能飞升，但天使总是可以堕天的。”

 

“我现在就很好。”Tim说着，一边看着地上的行人。不知从何时起，这已经变成了他们的日常。

 

“我就是不懂天使那些事。”Jason的身体探出栏杆外，几乎就要掉下去，当然他是不会受伤的。但他喜欢看天使脸上微露的担忧之色。

 

“哪一部分？我已经给你解释过翅膀和生理构造了。”Tim疑问，瞟了几眼Jason的脚，后者正掂着脚尖，把身体伸出围栏。

 

他一把将自己推回来，背靠在屋顶上，像个无所事事的孩童。“是，那个话题 **真有趣** 。”邪气的笑容浮上他的脸庞。“但是，像做好事这种行为我就不能理解。 **我** 只不过让他们顺从自己 **最真实的** 欲望而已。”他指出自己的观点，同时也指责了Tim。“你们这些家伙却夺人所好。”

 

Tim挑起一边眉毛，侧身靠在栏杆上，两人变成了面对面。“是吗？”他不以为然。“那人们在经历一切之后的懊悔又是怎么回事？在经历那些谎言、欺骗与谋杀之后。”

 

“哦，那是生活的必经之事啊宝贝。”Jason将论点驳回，重新趴在栏杆上。“你必须学会负重前行。”然后他就掉了下去。猎猎狂风吹刮着他，路面离自己越来越近。然而他并不会真的摔到地面。他甚至还没落到大楼一半的高度，一双手臂便接住了他，这时他那平静闭起的双眼才满意地睁开。

 

“逻辑应该是，行为——后果——懊悔。”那天使看着他，仿佛他是个即将爆发的麻烦，但最后还是浅笑着摇了摇头。

 

“你看起来并没有多大悔意。”一边说着，他把Jason送回了屋顶。

 

“呵，这就是哥的魅力。”脚踏实地之后，Jason耸耸肩，重新感觉到了重力的作用。“但我可以做我想做的事，你敢说你也一样吗？”

 

“我会做我应该做的事。”天使轻描淡写地讲完，往回退了一步，Jason紧随而上。

 

“为什么不大胆一点？”他挑逗着对方，俯身向他靠近，若即若离。

 

“老头子惹不得，惹不得。”Tim说，Jason发誓他看见对方光洁的皮肤上泛起了微红，这就足够了。

 

“就稍微一点点怎么样？”他搂住较矮的男子，拉过来吻住了那对圣洁的唇。

 

Tim的双手立刻就搭上了他的胸膛，但他并没有推开。而是拽着他的皮夹克，然后慢慢上滑。Jason唇间漏出一声低叹，感觉到Tim的手指伸向了他的脖颈，埋进了他的发间，而他自己的双手也在同时探索着天使那纤瘦的躯体。他一路往下，拂过对方的腰窝，滑进Tim牛仔裤的口袋，他将两人的髋部贴在一起，往Tim身上摩擦。天使呜咽了一声，咬住Jason的嘴唇，令Jason情迷意乱。

 

他的舌头正在与神子纠缠，这感觉太美妙了。唾液交汇，牙齿碰撞，仍然是美妙的。

 

突然之间，那天使停下并退开了。他的手搭在Jason头上，如今正裹着两个尖角。“你有角？”他努力调整因接吻而紊乱的呼吸，一脸茫然又诧异地问。

 

“啥？主日学校里难道没教过你吗？”Jason扬唇一笑，他也正粗喘着气，心满意足地捏着对方的屁股。

 

“噢，闭嘴。”

 

“ **他** 。 **骂** 。 **人** 。 **了** 。”Jason连连抽气，笑着说。

 

“耶稣基督啊，Jason。”天使翻了个白眼，随后笑着把恶魔的身子拉低，将他们的唇碰在一起，屈服于自己如此罪恶地渴望着的事，他渴望了如此之久的事。

 

 

\--------

“嘿，老大！”Jason走进这间状似警署的凌乱房间时，Bob正坐在自己的桌子前。Bob在吃早餐：一个鸡蛋麦满分，一个丹麦酥皮饼，还有一杯星巴克。 **这十分Bob了** 。

 

“早上好，大块头。”Jason向另一个恶魔问好，走过最靠近入口的办公桌。

 

“Susan。”他对着埋头于文案中的女性轻轻点了下头，后者只抬头瞄了Jason一眼以获知他来了。

 

他一下瘫倒在自己的办公椅上，转了好几圈才停在桌子面前，咚地将厚重的皮靴往桌上一搭。他随手捞起几份标注“胁迫”的文件，草草扫了一眼便派Bob将它们存入档案。

 

“就没有些有意思的案子吗？”Jason将那沓文件抛回原本就凌乱不堪的桌面，问道。

 

“这儿有些政客和科学家的请求。”Bob扬起一个标注“目标”的文件夹说道。

 

“扔过来。”Jason说完，一包档案便朝他飞来。他轻松接住，开始看了起来。然而马上就被别人打断了，一个红头发的大嗓门走了进来。

 

“嘿，二桶！”

 

听到这如此亲切的昵称，Jason抬起头来，眉毛都快挑到额头上了。“干嘛，Roy？”他把文件放在腿上问道。

 

“我昨天在酒吧等了一整晚！你他妈上哪去了？”Roy气得就差破口大骂了，他把Jason的文书推到地上，自己坐在桌子上。

 

Jason慵懒地看着对方胡闹完毕，才重新聚焦在Roy脸上。

 

“你最好给我个操他妈的理由。”对方威胁道，“昨天那儿有 **军官** 诶，Jason。 **军服** 。 **诱惑** 。”

 

“不过我还真有个理由。”Jason再次拿起那份文件，对他好基友的自说自话丝毫不感兴趣。

 

“哦，好啊。是什么？”

 

“我操了一个天使。”

 

“就知道你没——等等， **什么** ！？”

 

\- Fin -


End file.
